gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Kardenal
House Kardenal of Dawnspyre is a powerful noble house in the Seven Kingdoms and the principal house of the Crownlands. During the Age of a Hundred Kingdoms, they ruled over the Crownlands, at the time known as the Coastlands, as the eighth Kingdom of Westeros, the Kingdom of the Blackwater. When Aegon the Conqueror landed, they were the first to bend the knee voluntarily to save their people from the ever-encroaching ironborn. Their ancestral seat is Dawnspyre, which lies in the small port city of Kardenport. House Kardenal is renowned for their patronage of civilization, a practice inherited from their ancestor, Karden the Sage. The red phoenix soaring over the blue beneath the golden sun as their sigil, is symbolic to how they cherish the knowledge the world has to offer to them. Thus, members of House Kardenal tends to have a vast variety of expertise. Their official motto is "Our Wings Shall Guide", which attributes to their stewardship of society and culture. History Background House Kardenal was formed during the about 1,000 years before the the coming of Aegon the Conqueror, established by Karden the Sage. Throughout his youth, Karden the Sage wandered and explored Westeros and the continent of Essos, collecting new knowledge out of sheer curiosity. All the while, he happens to gather a vast community of various outcasts from different origins who seeks guidance from his wisdom. To keep them safe from Valyrian dragonlords and sellsword companies, Karden took them to Westeros. Crossing the Narrow Sea, they landed in the Crownlands, known as the Coastlands in those times, which was heavily contested by petty kings and lords. With his massive community, Karden was able to prevent these warlike rulers from destroying their settlements and built the castle of Dawnspyre. Two generations later, Karden's grandnephew took the title, King of the Blackwater and Guardian of the Coastlands, defeating the Darklyns and consolidating his rule. The future kings continued Karden’s work, establishing House Kardenal as a powerful house, building the port city of Kardenport, and subjugate neighboring houses into vassals through both force and mediation. In the following centuries, they proved themselves to be steadfast, successfully defending their vassals and fending off unwanted invasions from the river kings, Arryn Kings, Storm Kings, Gardener Kings, and even ironborn reavers. As a kingdom that rules the regions surrounding Blackwater Bay and other nearby coasts, they possess a small, but formidable navy and are heavily involved in maritime trading with other kingdoms and the Free Cities, particularly Braavos. The Kardenals reigned as rulers of the Coastlands until they bent the knee to the Targaryens when Harren the Black and his ironborn has breached their northern defenses. Aegon the Conqueror accepted the Kardenals into his kingdom as they served him faithfully throughout his Conquest. As a reward, they are given the responsibility in managing the defense over the newly-renamed Crownlands. For the next three centuries, House Kardenal provided the Targaryen Dynasty many valuable services as members of the Small Council, Hands of the King, and members of the Kingsguard. Relationships Members * Lord Walter Kardenal, the head of House Kardenal and Lord of Dawnspyre. ** Ser Donar Kardenal, his only son and former heir, died in a tragic accident in 288 A.L. ***Lady Jocelyn Baratheon, his wife, elder sister of Robert, Stannis, and Renly Baratheon. ****Ser Martyn Kardenal, first son and child, fiercest warrior of House Kardenal. ****Cassana Kardenal, daughter and second child, skilled in medicine and art of healing. ****Alden Kardenal, second son and youngest child. Household * Maester Lucas, maester of Dawnspyre. * Ser Hugo Gallaeris, a knight and Master-at-Arms of House Kardenal. * Ser Marwyn Meredith, castellan of Dawnspyre. * Septa Eleanor, a septa in the Holy Sept of Kardenport. Ancestors * Karden the Sage, legendary founder of House Kardenal. * TBA Image Gallery Housekardenalsigil.JPG|House Kardenal's Sigil and Words